Silent Words and Betrayle
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: What if Inuyasha was a mute and lived in the mordern era? What if he had a hole in his heart where love once was? Will he find love to fill in that hole? Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is a half demon that feels out of place. When he was only five years old he was in a horrible accident. There were no survivors but himself and his older brother... He was alright and had no injuries... but one thing. It made a hole in his heart where the love once was and because of that it somehow left him mute... He couldn't talk anymore and had to learn sign language and his best friend Miroku. Him and Miroku have been best friends forever. Than when Inuyasha and Miroku both turned 17 they went to a new school. They didn't know what was waiting for them but Inuyasha was going to try to stay away from new people. Now on with the story people!!

Kagome Higurashi is one of the most popular girls in school and her best friend is Sango Taijiya. They have been best friends since kindergarten. In fact they're both very popular and don't care who they hang out with as long as they're not back stabbers.

Kagome sat next to her friend Sango in near the back. They heard that there were going to be two new guys coming to their class and they wanted them to feel welcome of course. Kagome was so excited as she said "I wonder what they'll look like what do you think Sango?" Sango placed her index finger on her chin saying "I don't know I heard a bit about them... I heard that the ones named Miroku and he's a pervert and the others name is Inuyasha... I don't know anything about him all I know is that he's related to Sesshumaru Takanishi. Other than that nothing else."

Kagome was shocked about this Inuyasha guy she's heard that Sesshumaru had a brother but nothing is known about him it's almost as if he keeps to himself all the time. Than the teacher came in and said "alright class we have two new students today. Their names are Miroku Hoshi and Inuyasha Takanishi. Come on in boys." Than two boys walked in and stood next to the teacher. One had black hair pulled into a small ponytail and had brown eyes and he wore a purple shirt and black pants. As for the other one he had long black hair and golden eyes. He wore a red shirt and dark blue jeans.(just so no one thinks that I don't know what Inuyasha looks like as a human he's wearing a black wig and you'll know why later on)

The teacher asked "alright boys how about you say your names and talk about yourselves." Miroku talked in a calm tone "well I'm Miroku Hoshi. I'm a monk and I am very happy to be here at Shikon High." The teacher nodded and asked "how about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away and Miroku said "I'm sorry sir but Inuyasha can't talk. He's a mute but I can translate for him."

Than Inuyasha was using hand signs and Miroku calmly said for him "I'm Inuyasha Takanishi. I like to use swords and is skilled in both fighting and sword fighting." Kagome stared at Inuyasha and was so puzzled about him. Looking in his eyes she could see all the sadness and all the pain. From the looks of it he's felt that for a long time and it still hurts him deep down. Than the teacher told Inuyasha and Miroku to take a seat behind Sango and Kagome. Miroku sat behind Sango and Inuyasha sat behind Kagome.

Kagome and Sango turned around to face the new guys and smiled at them. Sango smiled at them and said in a friendly tone "welcome to Shikon High. I'm Sango Taijiya and this is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you both." Miroku smiled as he said "it's a pleasure too meet such pretty girls like you two."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and Miroku asked "what is it now Inuyasha?" Inuyasha made some more hand signs and Miroku was in shock and said "that hurts Inuyasha that really hurts." Sango was puzzled and asked "Kagome do you know what he said?"

She nodded and said "Inuyasha said that Miroku says that to every girl he meets and that he's a big pervert." Inuyasha and Miroku were both shocked they never suspected that anyone in this school would know sign language. Miroku calmly asked "where did you learn sign language?"

Kagome smiled as she happily said "my mom she teaches kids sign language and I learned it so I could talk to this kid I knew along time ago." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a strange look and thought _"this girl... I know her from somewhere... But where?"_

Kagome brought him out of his thoughts saying "do you two want to have lunch with us?"Miroku nodded and said "we'd love too isn't that right Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and they waited for lunch to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

'sign lanuage'

Inuyasha has been waiting for lunch to start. He just couldn't wait cause it was just so hard for him to understand on how Kagome would look so familiar to him when he just met her. All he could think about was how he could talk to her... All he could do was hear people and sign to them as a way to communicate with them. Sighing to himself he waited for the bell to ring. After awhile he heard the bell ring and off he went to lunch with Miroku. They arrived in the lunch room and couldn't find Kagome or Sango anywhere.

Miroku asked with a calm tone "do you smell them Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sniffed and shook his head sadly. Miroku said "alright I'll look on the left half of the room and you take the right deal and if we find them we'll blow our whistles deal?" Inuyasha nodded with a smile on his face and walked to the right side of the room while Miroku walked to the left.

Inuyasha has been looking for a while now and hasn't found Kagome nor Sango and he was getting tired and thought that Miroku had any luck in finding the girls and was about to walk to where he was until he felt someone grab his hand. He turned around and thought he saw Kagome until he had a closer look at the girl and right away knew that it wasn't her. The girl smiled and said "hello I'm Kikyo you must be new here what's your name?"

Inuyasha signed 'I'm Inuyasha but of course you probably don't under stand me right now since I can't talk.' Kikyo tilted her head to the side and asked "can't you say anything? Come on say something!" Inuyasha sighed as he thought _"man this girl doesn't get it that I'm a mute... I'm leaving."_

Than when he was about to leave he felt Kikyo grab his hand again and she said "now now you should leave you still have to tell me your name!" Inuyasha tried to growl but without his voice he just couldn't and tried to get free.

He failed and than he could hear Miroku's whistle telling him that he found the girls. Than Inuyasha grabbed his whistle with his free hand and blew into it loud telling Miroku that he needs help and fast. Than in less than a few minutes Miroku showed up with the girls behind him.

Inuyasha signed 'help me please! She won't leave me alone!' Miroku said "miss can you please release my friend?" Kikyo looked at Miroku and said "not until he tells me his name!" Miroku sighed as he said "he can't he's mute! In other words he can't talk!!" Kikyo let's go of his hand and calmly said "he can't talk? Really?" Inuyasha nodded and signed 'you should get a life! I can tell that you think that you can get every boy in this school and guess what you ain't getting this one good bye!'

Than Inuyasha walked off and Kagome couldn't believe that he said all of that to Kikyo but at the same time she was glad that someone finally said that to her. She caught up with Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha... something wrong? You can tell me if you want?" Inuyasha turned to her and signed 'it's something that you wouldn't understand Kagome... sorry but you just wouldn't understand me at all no one ever does... I'm going home I'll see ya tomorrow bye.'

Than he walked out of the school. Kagome was puzzled by what he said. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sango yelling "PERVERT!!" Followed by a loud slap. Kagome walked back into the lunch room to see Miroku on the floor out cold with a large red hand print on his face. She sighed to her self thinking _"this is going to be one long year."_

Inuyasha arrived at home and was greeted by a woman in her 20's with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a orange dress. She happily said "welcome home Inuyasha you're back early." He signed 'hey Rin is Sesshumaru back yet?' Rin nodded saying "he's in his room working on something did something happen at school today?" Inuyasha pulled his hair to reveal that his black hair was a wig and that he had silver hair and silver dog ears on top his head.

He sighed as he signed 'lets just say that it wasn't how I planned on how I wanted to start out in the school year.' Than he walked up stairs to his room to put his things away. Before he walked to his room he was stopped by a tall man with silver hair wearing a black/white suit.

Inuyasha signed 'hey Sesshumaru how are ya?' He calmly said "nothing really just working on father's old reports... that's all anyway I see that you haven't gotten your voice back yet? I guess you'll never talk again little brother."

Inuyasha sighed as he walked to his room. He knew that it's been 13 years since he lost his voice and he knew that they said to him that he'd get his voice back someday but he wanted to know when! But for all he knew is that it might never happen and that he'd be a mute for the rest of his life... With that thought in his head he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was in a deep sleep. But like every other night it was a nightmare. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep reliving the same dream for the past 13 years... No matter what he could never have a peaceful dream. It was always the dream of that night from when his parents died... His thoughts were _"no! No!! It's my fault it's all my fault! They're dead because of me!_"

In his dream

A young Inuyasha is walking through the park with a man with long silver hair, gold eyes wearing a blue shirt and black jeans and a woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a long purple gown. Including a younger version of Sesshumaru. They were all walking with happy looks on their faces. But on that day they were attacked by a thug. The man yelled "Iziyoi!(I don't know how to spell her name) Get Inuyasha out of here while me and Sesshumaru handle this guy! Ready Sesshumaru?!"

Sesshumaru nodded and were ready to fight the demon/thug. Inuyasha's mother took him and hid somewhere. Inuyasha was close to his mother and said "mom... will they be alright?" Iziyoi calmly said "don't worry Inuyasha. Your father is a very powerful demon and won't let anyone harm us." Inuyasha nodded but something inside him was telling him that something bad was going to happen... and he was right.

Than he heard a blood curling scream and he faced his mother to see a man stab her shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes grew dim as he saw his mothers blood. The man chuckled very darkly as he said "heh a human and a half-breed what a find!" Inuyasha was in so much shock that he was frozen in fear. Than something in him just snapped. His body started to pulse and his eyes turned blood red and two purple jagged strips appeared on his face and he killed the man right away.

Iziyoi was in shock and said with fear "Inu...yasha?" Inuyasha looked at his mother and smirked a very dark smirk and killed her. His father heard the scream and yelled **"IZIYOI!!"**He ran to Inuyasha and his wife and asked "Inuyasha what happened?" Inuyasha faced his father and laughed as he said "I killed her what does it look like old man?"

As soon as Sesshumaru showed up his face grew pale. He's always known Inuyasha as a very peaceful half demon and wouldn't kill anyone let alone his own mother and enjoy it! Inuyasha slowly walked up to his father and said "you're next old man!" His father didn't know what to do. This was his own son! His flesh and blood he couldn't kill his own son but what could he do? Sesshumaru asked "father what are we going to do? We can't kill Inuyasha!" (ok this is getting annoying I'm just going to call his father by his name now which is Inutashino alright)

Inutashino nodded and said "I know this Sesshumaru but I don't know what to do!" Inuyasha charged at his father and brother with his blood stained claws and slashed at his father first. Inutashino managed to dodge the attack with only a small cut on his arm. He said "Inuyasha you have to stop this please!" Inuyasha could only laugh as he said "do you think that I'll stop? Ha that's a laugh! I'll enjoy slaughtering you!"

Than he charged at his father with his claws again this time he made contact. Inutashino was badly hurt but he didn't fight back. He couldn't fight his own son like this... When he was down Inuyasha went in for the kill and jabbed his claws in Inutashino's heart killing him right away. Sesshumaru was in so much shock standing there was his brother and Sesshumaru didn't do anything to stop this...

Inuyasha released his father and was walking toward Sesshumaru. Sesshumaru was walking away from his brother saying "Inuyasha snap out of this! Please little brother!!" Inuyasha chuckled as he charged at his brother. Sesshumaru didn't think twice and fought his brother trying not to kill him. After a few minutes Inuyasha was badly wounded as was Sesshumaru.

Sesshumaru calmly said "come on Inuyasha you have to snap out of this look at what you've done! You killed our father and your mother!" Inuyasha slowly looked at his claws and when he did he was in shock. His face slowly returned to normal and he fell to the ground crying his eyes out.

Sesshumaru ran to him and said "Inuyasha you're back to normal again!" Inuyasha looked at his brother with teary eyes and cried even harder saying "it's my fault it's all my fault! They died at my hands! I didn't want this!!" Than Inuyasha fainted from the blood loss and Sesshumaru took him to see a doctor right away.

Inuyasha woke up in cold sweat heavily panting. Wiping his face he looked around his room thinking _"that dream again... Did that really happen? Was that the past or is it just a dream... Why does it keep coming back? Every night I have that dream... I wonder how I lost my voice...? Sesshumaru won't tell me about the past about how mother and father died... Why won't he tell me? Well might as well go back to sleep I have school tomorrow..." _With that last thought he slowly went to sleep waiting for what tomarrow will bring to him.

**Alright here's chapter 3! If you have any qustions about what would happen in the later chapters than don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer them for ya. Until Next time see ya!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright time for a Q and A!!**

**Q #1:Will Kikyo be a evil person in this story? A:kinda**

**Q #2:Was Naraku part of Inuyasha's parents death? A:no for he's not in this story at all**

* * *

The next day Inuyasha got out of bed and had a shower. Than he got changed into a red shirt with a leather jacket and red jeans. He than grabbed his black wig and put it on and walked out the door after grabbing some change for lunch. He ran out the door and toward the school hopping that it'd be different today.

Once he arrived at school he managed to sneak into the school using his demon speed. He was pretty good at hiding even though he doesn't like using his demon speed with humans around after all this WAS a human school. Than he felt someone tap his shoulder which made him jump a bit. When he turned around he saw Kagome standing there with a smile on her face.

She calmly/happily asked "are you alright Inuyasha you act as if you did something that I didn't want to see." He looked away as he signed 'n-n-n-no you just surprised me that's all... look I'm sorry about running off like that yesterday I just wasn't feeling like myself... I am really sorry about that.'

Kagome could only smile as she said "that's alright Inuyasha. It was something that was bothering you I won't make you tell me but I'm here for you Inuyasha." He blushed a bit and thought _"why does she care so much? Is she really that kind? No she's only kind to the human me! Not the real me... She would never care if she found out what I really am."_

She could only smile as she said "come on we should look for the others maybe we can have lunch together this time and this time we'll wait for you and Miroku deal?" He nodded and they both walked off to their class room. Once they got there they both saw Sango and Miroku talking to each other and laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged.

Kagome signed 'I didn't think that Sango would warm up to him so fast.' 'Well I don't know either to be honest I'm surprised that any girl would warm up to the monk he is a pervert after all. Heck I'm surprised that I'm his friend!' Signed a surprised Inuyasha. They both walked up to the talking teens and sat next to them.

Inuyasha tapped Miroku on the shoulder and when he looked at him he signed 'so Miroku you like this one huh? wait that was a dumb question you like all girls.' Miroku signed back 'shut it Inuyasha ok sure I do like girls but Sango is different than them! I think I'm in love and I mean real love!' Sango turned to her friend and asked "what are they saying Kagome?"

Kagome turned to her friend and said "sorry Sango but I shouldn't say that is between those two." Sango started to pout and waited for class to start. When class started Inuyasha was in daydream land. He kept thinking about that girl he met after he woke up that was all he could think of...

Flash Back

Inuyasha was in a deep sleep thinking about what he's done... But as he slept he was forgetting about what happened and wasn't even aware of it at all. He could hear faint voices. A voice calmly said "well the boy has suffered great shock and it seemed to have taken his voice and it must have made him lose some of his memories. I wouldn't blame the poor kid losing his parents like this... I'll call for someone to teach him sign language so people can talk to him."

Than Inuyasha woke up in pain looking around the room. Than he saw a doctor and was trying to say something but no words came out. The doctor said in a calm tone "young man I'm sorry but this may be confusing to you but... your parents past away and the shock made you lose your voice... We're going to get someone to teach you sign lanuage so you can still comunacate with people alright?"

Inuyasha turned away from him thinking _"mom, dad... they're both dead... Why is this happening... I feel as if my heart is being torn out..."_Than the doctor left Inuyasha with his thoughts knowing what he must be thinking.

A few hours later a woman with short brown hair brown eyes wearing a long yellow dress came in and said "hello Inuyasha it's nice to meet you... I'm Mrs..." Inuyasha looked at the woman and nodded. A hour later and Inuyasha wouldn't learn any sign language. He was being stubborn and she was about to give up until she heard a knock on the door. Inuyasha faced the door and he saw a little girl around his age.

She had long black hair in pigtails and brown eyes wearing a flower sundress. He blushed as soon as he saw her and thought _"wow... she's really pretty..."_Mrs... said with a smile "oh hello how are you?" The girl smiled at the woman and said "I'm alright mommy I came to bring you your lunch you forgot it at home." Mrs... took the bag out of the girl's hands and said "sweetie this is Inuyasha I'm suppose to be teaching him sign language but he won't listen to me can you help me today honey since you know it too."

Inuyasha kept his gaze at the girl and she saw his gaze and smiled at him. He blushed as the girl walked up to him and asked "wow are those ears real?" He nodded and she asked "can I touch them? Please?" Again he nodded as he felt the girl rub his ears. He started to purr while in his head of course since he couldn't talk or make any sounds...

She giggled as she said "they're so soft and cute!" He blushed a whole new shade of red and tried to say thank you but he didn't know how. She giggled as she said "if you want to say thank you than do this." The girl showed him how to say thank you and he followed it. Mrs... calmly said "honey how about you teach Inuyasha sign language. How does that sound to you Inuyasha?"

He nodded as well as the girl. They spent days together and would tell eachother a bit about them selves well as soon as Inuyasha could communacate with her of course. But sadly as soon as he learned sign lanuage and was better he could leave and he would never see that girl ever again... He was sad and thought that he'd never see her again but deep in his heart he knew he would...

End of Flash Back

Sighing to himself he snapped out of his thoughts from the sound of the bell and that meant lunch! He walked to the lunch room with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. As soon as he walked in there was Kikyo waiting for him and right away he thought _"crap... not her again." _Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha why don't you ditch these losers and come with me what do you think?"

He shook his head and signed 'I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last girl on earth. I'm sticking with my friends!' Kagome told Kikyo what Inuyasha had just said and Kikyo just said "you're lying I know that Inuyasha loves me and he wants to ditch you!"

Inuyasha was getting fed up with this girl and was about to yell until he realised that he couldn't talk and he might never talk ever again let alone know how he forgot! He's been mute for 13 years!! Than he felt someone grabbing his wig. He turned to see Kikyo grabbing his wig saying "come on Inuyasha we should go!" Both Inuyasha Miroku thought_ "oh no!"_Once she pulled his wig it fell off and everyone looked at the wig than Inuyasha.

Everyone was shocked to see this. Inuyasha gave everyone a scared look cause now they all besides Miroku knew his secret. He stepped back away from them after he grabbed his wig. Kagome was in shock as she said "Inuyasha...?" He stepped back even more with a tear rolling down his cheek and ran out the door once again. As soon as he ran out the door Kagome thought _"those ears! I saw those when I was five... Is this and that Inuyasha the same person?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was running like his life depended on it. He just couldn't go back. They all know his secret now and as soon as it spreads through out the school they'll pick on him as did everyone when he was a child. He just couldn't go through that again... First he lost his parents, his voice, his secret and now he might have lost any chance on making new friends. He might as well lose all of their trust...

Running through the house and ran into his room slamming the door shut. Sesshumaru heard Inuyasha's door slam and he walked up to the door and asked "Inuyasha knock if something happened at school..." He heard a knock and asked "alright did it have anything to do with school work? Knock once for yes and twice for no." Inuyasha knocked twice than Sesshumaru asked "did it have anything to do with a girl?"

Another two knocks and Sesshumaru asked "alright did it have anything to do with a secret that you didn't want anyone to find out?" Than he heard one knock and asked "did someone pull your wig?" Than there was another knock and Sesshumaru sighed as he said "Inuyasha you shouldn't let that bother you and- wait did your friends see this Inuyasha?" There was no knock after that so Sesshumaru walked in and asked "Inuyasha answer my question unless you don't even know the answer cause you don't even know if they are your friends?"

Inuyasha nodded and signed 'I'm not sure if they are my friends... I haven't known them long and I'm not sure how they reacted all I could see was the shocked looks on their faces. I don't know what to do what if they hate me because I'm a half demon." Sesshumaru sighed again as he calmly said "Inuyasha you wont know until you see for yourself. If they truly are your friends than they wont care alright."

Inuyasha sadly nodded thinking that they wouldn't except him for being a half demon. He walked out of his room and into the music room... As soon as he got there he started to play a sad melody. Sesshumaru sighed as he heard his brother play on the piano and walked down stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it he saw Kagome and asked "hello may I help you?" Kagome bowed her head and asked "is Inuyasha home?" He nodded and asked "why do you want to see my brother?"

She looked back up at Sesshumaru and said "I wanted to make sure he was ok. Me and my friends saw Kikyo take his wig off and we were shocked... Than when we saw him run off I came to see if he was alright..." Sesshumaru nodded and said "please come in he's upstairs second door on the left."

Kagome walked in and went up the stairs following Sesshumaru's directions. When she got close to the door she could hear very sad music. She pressed her ear against the door trying to see if anyone was singing. But no such luck than without notice she heard the music stop and the door opened. She almost fell until she felt someone catch her. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha and blushed a deep red.

She calmly said "Inu...yasha?" He nodded as a deep blush appeared on his face... His thoughts were _"why is Kagome here? Is she here to make fun of me or something?!"_Kagome stood up and calmly said "Inuyasha are you ok? I was worried about you." He was in shock and signed 'why were you worried about me? As you can plainly see I'm not human Kagome.'

She nodded and said "I know but I can still worry I don't care if your a half demon." Inuyasha was in shock and asked 'how did you know about that?' "Miroku told me and Sango when we asked him why you freaked out when Kikyo took your wig off." Said a calm Kagome. He looked away and signed 'is there another reason why you came here Kagome?" She nodded and said "Inuyasha when you were a kid did a little girl with black hair in ponytails teach you sign language? I want to know."

He nodded and signed 'how did you know about that? I never told anyone!' She smiled as she said "I knew you looked familiar when I saw your hair and ears! You're the same boy I taught sign language too!!" Inuyasha was in shock and signed 'you are? I guess that would make sense on why you look so familiar to me...'

Kagome walked up to him and placed her hand on his face asking "Inuyasha are you sure that your alright? Cause I'm here if you need anything for you right now." Than Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and signed 'I don't think that you can do anything for me Kagome... I've been mute for 13 years now and I still haven't gotten my voice back. Nothing will help me. I'm sorry...' He just couldn't face her looking at her made him hurt feeling the hole in his heart even more...

Inuyasha started to cry inside thinking about what happened all those years ago. He may not remember how his parents died but deep in his heart he knew that he killed them. And nothing would ever fill that hole in his heart. Than he felt something pulling his face and he felt something on his lips. When he had a better look he could see Kagome kissing him.

He returned the kiss and held Kagome close. He started to purr from his first kiss and- wait he's purring! Inuyasha broke the kiss thinking _"I was purring? How was I purring? This isn't making any sense..."_Kagome asked "something wrong Inuyasha?" He shook his head and signed 'every thing's fine Kagome well thanks for stopping by I'll see you tomorrow alright.'

She nodded and walked out of the house thinking about her first kiss... and it was Inuyasha! She knew that when she first met him as a child that she was in love with him but who knew that she'd see let alone kiss him! Kagome smiled to herself knowing that from that moment on nothing will be the same.!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Inuyasha smiling cause now he didn't have to worry about hiding his hair and ears from his friends and the school decided not to kick him out for being half demon cause they even let full demons in.

He was so happy for the first time in his life well since what happened 13 years ago but he was happy! Walking to school with a smile on his face but as soon as he entered the school his smile turned into a frown than into anger. Cause a guy was hitting on Kagome and seeing that made his blood boil. Walking right up to the guy and tapped his shoulder. The guy had long brown hair in a high ponytail. He had sky blue eyes and wore a brown shirt and blue jeans.

Right away Inuyasha knew that this guy was a demon and signed 'leave Kagome alone!' The guy asked "what are you doing? Can't you see that I'm with my girl?" Kagome was full of rage and said "Koga for the last time I'm not your girl and never will be! Got that now leave me alone like Inuyasha asked!!"

Koga looked back at Inuyasha and said "like I should listen to some mutt! Besides Kagome you are my girl after all. You're the one for me!!" Than Inuyasha punched him than signing 'leave Kagome alone! Got that! Cause if you go near her again I"ll kill you!!' After Inuyasha punched Koga, Kagome saw his eyes flash red for a second than returned to normal. That confused her but she decided to let it go for now cause they were going to be late for school.

When they were walking in the halls Kagome asked "Inuyasha you weren't jealous of Koga were you?" He shook his head and signed 'naw. I saw the look on your face and it told me that you didn't want to deal with him so I handled him for you. That is if you didn't mind of course." She nodded and said "I don't mind some help once in a while but something else bothered me... When you punched Koga your eyes they... flashed red for a second why?" He stopped dead in his tracks and had to think of a lie and fast. Inuyasha thought of something and signed 'it must have been your imagination my eyes don't flash red they're gold and nothing more Kagome.'

She nodded and they kept walking to class. This time Inuyasha was going to stay for lunch and nothing was going to stop him. Cause after class nothing was going to make him go home! Nothing and he means nothing will make him go home. When they got to class everyone sat down to talk cause the teacher wasn't going to show up today so it was a free day.

Inuyasha took this time to draw something more like someone of course. He was making sure that no one was looking cause he didn't want everyone making a big deal out of what he was drawing cause he was going to draw Kagome. Inuyasha drew for what seemed like hours trying to make sure that the drawing was perfect. Kagome looked over her shoulder trying to think what Inuyasha was doing and asked "Inuyasha what are you drawing?" He looked at her and signed 'I'm just drawing someone... Nothing important really.'

This of course puzzled her and she asked "well when you're done can I see? Please?" He could only blush as he signed 'alright you can see it but after I finish it alright?' She nodded and she went back to talking to Sango. Miroku signed to Inuyasha 'if I know you, you're drawing Kagome am I right?' Inuyasha nodded and signed 'I know this sounds strange Miroku but I think I"m in love with Kagome... Even when we were kids I was in love with her and yesterday we... er kissed...' Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and signed 'really! Wow I didn't think you would kiss her! Good work man!'

Inuyasha growled at his friend and this of course shocked both of them. Miroku signed 'Inuyasha did you just growl?' Inuyasha nodded with the same look of shock and confusion on his face and signed 'this is strange yesterday I was purring and today I'm growling... Am I getting my voice back?' Miroku shrugged as he signed 'I don't know maybe. The doctor did say that at some point that you would get your voice back but I wonder what it could be? What do you think?' Inuyasha was just as confused as Miroku and signed 'I don't know Miroku but I wish I did.'

When class was over Kagome walked up to Inuyasha in the hall and asked "can I see that picture now Inuyasha?" He nodded and took out his drawing and showed Kagome and she was in shock and aw.

Kagome looked at the drawing and said "wow Inuyasha it's really good but why did you draw me?" He looked away blushing as he signed 'I wanted to see if I could draw you cause there wasn't anything else that looked good in a drawing... You were the only one good enough and even if there was I would still draw you Kagome...'

She blushed but it disappeared as soon as Kikyo showed up. Kikyo asked "wow Inuyasha I didn't know you could draw how about you draw me next since we're going out?" Inuyasha sighed as he signed 'Kikyo I'm not going out with you. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!'

Kagome giggled until Kikyo said "ha yeah right Inuyasha I know you like me but this girl is getting in the way! I won't let her stand in my way any longer to get you! Lucky for me we're on the third floor!" Than Kikyo grabbed Kagome and threw her out the window. Kagome screamed out in fear as she was falling. Inuyasha was in shock and punched Kikyo before he jumped out the window.

He was trying to catch her as he fell but in order for him to catch her right he needed her to hold out her arms but she had her eyes shut tight. So he tried to yell out to her. "K-K-K-K-K-Ka-go-me! KAGOME!!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha falling as well trying to catch her.

She held her arms out and he caught her and he made sure that the impact hit him and not her. After they landed Kagome asked "Inuyasha are you alright?!" He opened his eyes and said "y-y-y-yeah... I-I-I-I-I'm... a-a-a-a-a-al-ri-ght. H-H-H-H-How a-a-a-about y-y-y-y-you?" She nodded and said with joy "Inuyasha your talking!"

He nodded with a small smile and said "I... guess... I am..." She smiled and hugged him saying "You can talk now Inuyasha! I bet your so happy about that!!" He calmly said "yeah... I am Kagome... thank you..."


	7. Chapter 7

Months have past and Inuyasha has been smiling a lot more with Kagome around. In fact Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome has gotten stronger if it wasn't for Kikyo trying to get him and if Koga would leave Kagome alone. For some strange reason every time Inuyasha is full of anger his eyes start to flash red and when Miroku was around he would calm him down and he would return to normal. Every time Sango and Kagome would ask about his eyes flashing red he would make something up trying to cover for his friend.

Inuyasha would always feel like he was slowly losing control over his anger and try really hard to keep a smile up but it was getting harder and harder for him every time his eyes would flash red. But something is trying to get out of Inuyasha and it hasn't been set free for 13 years...

Inuyasha is walking toward school with the biggest grin on his face possible for today he was going to ask Kagome on a date at the end of the day. Nothing could ruin this day for him. At least he thought it couldn't and hopped so as well. When he found Kagome she was leaning against a wall waiting for him. As soon as she saw him she waved and said "Inuyasha over here!" He walked over to her and said "Kagome how are ya?" Kagome calmly said with a smile "I'm good how about you?"

Inuyasha too said with a smile "I'm good I'm just tired is all for some reason... I don't know why though." She calmly asked "Inuyasha there's something I want to ask you?" He was confused and said "sure go ahead." Kagome took a deep breath and asked "how did your parents die?"

His bangs covered his eyes as he said "I don't want to talk about it... sorry Kagome." She nodded and said "alright I'll let you tell me when your ready too alright." He nodded and they walked off to class. They waited for class to be over with and when it was they all headed to lunch and for once they all enjoyed their lunch time that in until Kikyo showed up.

She said "so Inuyasha have you desided to come with me yet?" He sighed as he said "Kikyo for the last time! I don't like you and I never will! Got that now get the hell out of my face and leave me alone you got that?!"

Kikyo got angry and said "someday Inuyasha you'll come crawling to me and you'll date me one way or another!" Than she left and Inuyasha sat down with his friends. Kagome asked "Inuyasha why are your eyes slightly red?" He looked up at her and said "they are?" Miroku nodded and whispered "you need to calm down Inuyasha you don't want the same thing to happen again do you?" Inuyasha nodded and he took a deep breath and his eyes returned to normal.

This was all very confusing to Kagome so she decided to let it go and asked "Inuyasha I was wondering... no never mind." Inuyasha was wondering what Kagome was going to say until he smelled something. It was a certain mangy wolf and this of course made his blood boil.

Koga came up to Kagome and asked "so Kagome do you want to go out with me tonight?" Kagome sighed as she said "no sorry Koga but I just don't like you like that only as a friend." Koga grabbed Kagome's arm and said "Kagome you are going to go out with me! You're my woman got that!"

Kagome cried out "let go! Please let go you're hurting me Koga!" Than Inuyasha just snapped and he punched Koga in the face and he went flying. Kagome tried to look at Inuyasha but his bangs covered most of his face but the only thing she could see was the purple strips and the longer fangs and claws.

Koga ran up to Inuyasha and yelled "what is your problem mutt?!" Inuyasha chuckled as he darkly said "my problem is that I just don't like wolves and that once you mess with me you'd wish to be killed by someone else." Kagome got scared and asked "Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku's face grew pale as he yelled "Kagome get away from him! Please you have to get away before he tries to kill you!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha than at Miroku than ran to Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha looked at Koga with his blood red eyes and said "you're going to wish that you never met me wolf." Koga's skin grew pale as he looked at Inuyasha's eyes. It was like looking eye of a monster. Than he threw a punch at Inuyasha but it didn't hit him for Inuyasha caught his fist. Inuyasha smirked darkly as he said "do you really think that you can hurt me? Ha that's a laugh. No one has ever been able to beat me not even my own father! That's why I killed him and my mother. Of course I had loads of fun doing that too. Seeing their faces before I killed them was great."

Kagome was in shock than she remembered what Inuyasha told her. She may have not been able to see his eyes but she knew that he held great sadness in his eyes and sadly said "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha laughed as he clawed away at Koga. After a few minutes Koga was on the ground out like a light. Kagome ran in front of Koga and said "Inuyasha stop! Stop this at once!!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "move it or else I'll have to kill you too and I won't hesitate."

Kagome stood her ground and said "no I won't move! I know the real Inuyasha is in there somewhere. Please Inuyasha snap out of it!" Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her blocking his kill so he clawed her out of the way. Kagome hit the ground hard and she was bleeding badly. Miroku couldn't stand it so he grabbed a sutra from his pocket and threw it at Inuyasha. When the sutra landed on Inuyasha's back he screamed out in pain. Jolts of pain surged through him like a bolt of lightning.

Miroku threw another one at Inuyasha and it landed on the back of his head which gave him even more pain. Sango asked "what's that suppose to do!? Miroku calmly said "I'll explain later after those sutras knock Inuyasha out!" Inuyasha screamed out in pain for what seemed like hours and seeing all of this was too much for Kagome to handle. She ran to him and gave Inuyasha an embrace. Of course doing that gave her the pain as well.

Miroku was in shock and said "Kagome! You have to move from him! He's still in his full demon form!" Kagome yelled "I won't move until he stop screaming!" Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her away and the last thing Kagome saw before Inuyasha fainted was his red eyes looking at her. Kagome sadly said "Inuyasha..." Than Inuyasha passed out and he was slowly starting to return to normal. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and placed his arm over his shoulder and said "guess it's time to explain things huh?"

Sango and Kagome both said "duh you think!!" Miroku sighed as he said "alright I'll explain everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Once they got back to Inuyasha's house Miroku had a lot of explaining to do about they way Inuyasha transformed like that. Miroku would have one heck of a time trying to explain everything but he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. He could remember all those times when he had been ordered to help controlof Inuyasha's transformations. That was one of the many reasons on how they became friends. InuTashino hired his family to look after Inuyasha in case anything ever happened like his transformations.

Some how InuTashino knew that at some point in Inuyasha's life that his inner demon would take control so he hired a few monks to help seal in Inuyasha's inner demon and to re-seal it in case it ever got out.

Sango asked in a calm tone "Miroku just what in the name of kami happened to Inuyasha it was like he wasn't himself anymore! And what was worse he attacked Kagome! Tell us what's going on?!" Miroku sighed as he saw his friend in a deep sleep as he said "well 13 years ago Inuyasha was walking in the park with his family. But during their walk they were ambushed by some demons. InuTashino and Sesshumaru were able to fight them off but Inuyasha was still too young to fight so him and his mother went to hide... But something happened."

Kagome asked in a calm tone "what happened Miroku?" Miroku looked at them with sad/concerned eyes as he said "Inuyasha's mother was attacked from behind and seeing all of that made something in Inuyasha snap and he transformed for the very first time. He killed the man that attacked his mother... But for him it didn't end there than he killed his mother and fought his father and killed him as well. Than he went to fight Sesshumaru... Sesshumaru was lucky to get both him and Inuyasha out alive... Inuyasha of course had no memory of what happened but deep down he still knew about this. That was when that I became his friend because I was the only one to get close to him and to help him in case he ever transforms again. But the thing I don't get is why he transformed now?"

They all started to think about what it could be but they all came up with nothing. Than they heard foot steps coming toward Inuyasha's room and they wondered who it could be. Then the door opened to reveal Sesshumaru. Miroku asked "Sesshumaru what are you doing in here?" Sesshumaru calmly said "I do live here and I have a right to see my own brother don't I?" Miroku sighed as he said "yeah you have a point there Sesshumaru... Do you have any idea why Inuyasha transformed at all?"

Sesshumaru nodded as he calmly said "I have a theory of why he transformed. Has Inuyasha been enraged at all?" They all nodded as he continued "alright well what made him so enraged?" Miroku calmly said "well there was this wolf who kept bothering Kagome and when she turned him down again. He just wouldn't let go and he was starting to hurt her. Than all of a sudden he just transformed."

Sesshumaru than looked at Kagome and said "Kagome has Inuyasha been smiling alot when you're around at all?" She nodded as she asked "why? What's so bad about him smiling?" Sesshumaru shook his head as he said "nothings wrong with it but him transforming does have something to do with you."

Kagome was so confused as she asked "what does it have to do with me?" Sesshumaru sighed as he said "because he cares for you and doesn't want anything to happen to you. Not to mention you look just like his mother..." Miroku looked closely at Kagome and was shocked as he said "she does! I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner. But I guess Inuyasha did." Again Sesshumaru nodded as he said "well there's nothing we can do about it. Inuyasha's inner demon was released once again and he might have a harder time to stop it if it was released again from his anger. Who knows he might not even give you any warnings from the way Kagome's arm is."

Kagome looked at her arm than back at Inuyasha and she could see the pained look on his face as he slept. And she knew that he was thinking about what had just happened. Deep down she knew that Inuyasha was trying with all of his might to stop it from happening but he just wasn't strong enough. For his inner demon was more powerful than he was and the very thought scared her of him attacking her and the others.

But she knew one thing. No matter what she wouldn't leave him. She knew that she was the one to help him stop his inner demon no matter what the cost eve if it means that she'll even die in the process!

It's been days since Inuyasha was knocked out by Miroku's sutras. Everyone thought that he wasn't going to wake up and didn't know what to do. Miroku tried to tell them that he would wake up in a few days but nothing worked and they all thought that maybe his demon transformation must have done more damage to him than they thought. Kagome walked to Inuyasha's house everyday to check up on his and it was always the same thing he was still asleep. But one day after a week of him being asleep...

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's house and saw Sesshumaru and she asked him in a calm tone "how's Inuyasha?" Sesshumaru smiled as he said "how about you ask him yourself he's up in his room." Kagome was puzzled and she ran up to his room hoping that Inuyasha was awake now. Once she walked into his room she saw a boy with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt and black pants.

She was confused to see this boy and asked "uh who are you?" He turned to face Kagome and he was said with a small smile "Kagome? Why are you here?"

Kagome was even more puzzled by this boy and asked again "who are you?" He got up and said "oh that's right you've never seen me as a human have you Kagome?" Kagome saw the boy walking toward her and this was confusing her even more. She wanted to run but something told her that he wasn't going to harm her but just who was this guy?

Than once he was face to face with Kagome he calmly said "it's me Kagome..." She had a closer look at the boy and was shocked as she calmly said "Inu... Yasha? Is that really you?" Inuyasha nodded as he said "yeah it's me Kagome I turn human once in a while I'll be half demon again tomorrow. So tell me how are ya?" Kagome blushed as she thought _"wow he's just as cute as a human..."_

Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Kagome's face as he said "Kagome are you alright? Hello earth calling Kagome." She was brought out of her thoughts and said "I'm fine Inuyasha... But how about you? Are you alright?"

He smiled at Kagome as he said "I'm alright but... I hurt you Kagome... I didn't mean too I would never hurt you... I'm so sorry." She shook her head as she said "I know you didn't mean too Inuyasha. I know you better than you think... I know you were hurt a long time ago Inuyasha... I can understand that but remember I would never leave you because of one cut... remember that Inuyasha that I'd never leave you."

Inuyasha was taken back by her words and all he could do was stare at her with a loving smile that said 'I-won't-ever-love-anyone-else-but-you.' Kagome couldn't help but return the smile as she said "Inuyasha... I... I... I... love you..."

Inuyasha smiled as he said "Kagome... I love you too." Than they leaned closer and closer until their lips met and gave one another a loving kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours and once they parted they couldn't believe what happened...

They kissed... they kissed that was all they could think about and what they didn't know was why did they confess their feelings for each other and kiss... Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't understand it at all. But what they do know is that they couldn't deny that they kissed and they hopped that they could be together forever... But sadly something horrible was going to happen in the near future.


	9. Chapter 9

Days past and Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings for each other grew with each day. Inuyasha did everything for her like get her lunch at school. Taking her anywhere she wanted. Everyone that knew Inuyasha his whole life was happy to see him happy. This has been the first time that they've seen him happy in 13 years.

Kagome knew that she was in love with Inuyasha even when she was a kid. She still didn't understand how Inuyasha got his voice back after being a mute for 13 years but she wasn't complaining but she had a guess. When his parents were killed there was a hole in his heart and she filled that hole in his heart with her love for him and his love for her.

But what they didn't know is that the hole in his heart is going to come back to him. Inuyasha and Kagome are seen walking down the street with big happy/loving smiles on their faces. Kagome asked "what are we going to do today Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at the sky thinking of something. Than he said "what ever you want Kagome. I chosed the last time so it's your turn to choose."

Kagome could only smile at him as she said "what did I do to deserve such a kind guy like you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled as he said "you filled the hole in my heart Kagome. That was what you did to deserve me." Kagome blushed at his comment and said "I'm glad to have met you Inuyasha. You are the greatest guy I have ever met and I don't think I could live without you."

He smiled as he said "neither could I Kagome. Neither could I." Then they reached school and they walked to class holding hands. During free time Inuyasha would spend the whole time drawing different pictures of Kagome as Kagome would modle for him. She was his inspiration and he would only draw her and her only.

Once class was over Inuyasha told Kagome that he might have been late for lunch cause he had to grab something from his locker. After a few minutes Kagome got bored of waiting and decided to look for him. But when she found him she wished that she didn't.

Standing there was Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away and he saw Kagome standing there. He said "Kagome it isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Kagome cried even more saying**"INUYASHA YOU JERK!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"**Than Kagome ran out of the school crying her eyes out. Inuyasha tried to run after her but Kikyo grabbed his hand saying "forget Kagome Inuyasha. She just told you to leave her alone." Inuyasha growled darkly at Kikyo as he said "you planed this! You knew Kagome would come looking for me! You should just be glad that I'm more concerned for Kagome right now or else I would have killed you!"

Than he broke free of Kikyo's grasp and ran toward Kagome. But when he ran out of the school what he saw was very shocking... Laying on the road was Kagome laying on the ground from being hit by a car. Without thinking he ran to her and held her in his arms. He cried saying "Kagome! Please stay with me please!"

She didn't respond and the man that was in the car said with a shaky voice "I'm so sorry! She just ran into the street and I hit her! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha started to cry like he did when he was a kid and screamed out **"KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE!"**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't long but I promise that the next chapters will be longer then this one**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha cried his eyes out as he held Kagome in his arms. Miroku ran toward his friend and saw what had happened. He grabbed his cell and called 911 so they could get Kagome help and fast. Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome go he could feel the hole in his heart coming back and he knew why.

He felt like he was losing her and in a way he was right. Inuyasha had lost her trust to him, lost her love for him and now he might lose her completely. The hole in his heart was starting to get bigger and bigger the longer he saw her like this. After awhile the ambulance came and they took Kagome and Inuyasha went for the ride cause he wouldn't leave her at all.

Once they arrived at the hospital they took Kagome to the emerge to see if she was going to be alright. Inuyasha stayed in the waiting room waiting for someone to tell him that she was going to be alright. He waited for what seemed like hours until a doctor came out asking "sir are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood up and calmly said "yes sir I'm Inuyasha. Is Kagome alright?" The doctor sighed as he said "we were able to help her Inuyasha but sadly she might not wake up... I'm sorry. You are welcome to stay to see her if you wish."

Inuyasha nodded and walked to Kagome's room. Once he saw her she was attached to a bunch of machines. They were keeping her alive until they felt that she was never going to wake up at all. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and he held her hand saying "Kagome... Kagome please wake up! I never betrayed you! You have to know that I would never do that to you! I love you more than anything!! You are my life and if you die... so will I."

Than Miroku came in the room and he saw Inuyasha looking at Kagome with sad eyes. He calmly asked "how is she Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at him for a second than he turned back to Kagome as he said "I don't know she's alive just barley. She thinks that I betrayed her..."

Miroku asked "what do you mean? What happened?" Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome and said "well as you already know I was going to my locker to get something... Than Kikyo showed up after I closed my locker and was on my way back... She kept asking me to be her boyfriend and over and over again but I kept turning her down... Than she saw something behind me and she just kissed me... I was in so much shock that my brain just shut down for a bit until I heard a gasp and smelled Kagome's tears. I manage to push Kikyo away but..."

Miroku finished for him saying "she thinks that you betrayed her." Inuyasha nodded as he said "I didn't want this to happen Miroku... I wanted to be with Kagome forever and now that might not happen... on earth anyway." Miroku gasped as he said "you don't mean that if Kagome dies that you're going to kill yourself are you?"

Inuyasha nodded again as he said "I just can't stand the pain anymore Miroku... I killed my parents and I was the reason why Kagome ran out the school and got hit by a car. And now I might lose her... I just can't bare the pain anymore! I, I just I don't know why but I'm just so angry at myself." Miroku walked up to his friend and asked "Inuyasha... this might sound strange but I need to check something alright."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and when Miroku looked closely at Inuyasha's face you could guess that it was a little uncomfortable. Once Miroku got a closer look at his friends face he could see two VERY faint(key word faint) purple stripes on his face. He calmly said "Inuyasha you have to calm down alright." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as he calmly/sadly said "how can I calm down when I might lose the love of my life?"

Miroku sighed as he said "you just have too I know it must be hard on you Inuyasha. But you have to calm down trust me alright." Inuyasha glared at his friend and said "how you understand what I'm feeling monk! You haven't lost anyone!! I have and they died by my hands! Your father was killed because he couldn't keep my transformations down! That's right I knew all about them! He would place a sutra on my head every night so I wouldn't transform and kill someone but you know how he died?" Miroku was always wondering about that... about his father's death but he never found out how... They only knew that he was going to check on Inuyasha to see if he was still sleeping and when he didn't come down they saw him on the ground dead.

Inuyasha looked away as he said "it was me Miroku... I was the one who killed your father... When he checked up on me I lost control and I killed him with out getting his blood one me which is still confusing to me on how or why but I was the one who killed him. I'm a monster."

Miroku was in shock at hearing all this, his best friend in the whole world killed his father... He was just in so much shock as he said "but Inuyasha... there was no proof that you killed my father!" Inuyasha sadly looked at Miroku as he said "Miroku I may have been a full demon while I was fighting but my mind is aware of everything... I saw your father die by my hands as well Miroku... I'm just a monster to everyone... What if I end up killing everyone close to me next time..."

Miroku calmly said "there won't be a next time unless you let your anger get out of control again like with Koga." Inuyasha could only sit next to Kagome and stare at her as he said "I know this... But I just can't help it with being angry at my self... It's my fault that she's like this..."

Miroku nodded as he said "well I'll be back every once in awhile to check up on you Inuyasha and please for your sake don't transform." Inuyasha slightly smirked as he said "I'm not making any promises that I know I might not be able to keep Miroku you should know that better than anyone." Miroku nodded as he left the room leaving Inuyasha with Kagome as he prayed for her to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a long time for Inuyasha since he heard Kagome laugh, seen Kagome's smile and her brown eyes that sparkled in the light like diamonds. For him he gave up on life... Miroku came to check on him every day for a long time. Days became weeks, weeks became months. All of that felt like forever to Inuyasha for he feels like he lost the love of his life and he couldn't help but give up on life and did nothing but cry without ending. He barley ate or slept or did anything. Inuyasha only waited for Kagome to wake up and nothing else. But as each day went by Miroku saw the stripes on Inuyasha's face get darker and darker.

But Miroku kept getting yelled at by Inuyasha as he told the monk to get away because he keeps saying that he killed Miroku's father. After awhile the more and more Miroku believed the story and he stopped checking on the half demon all together and gave up on him. Miroku walked up to Sesshumaru with rage on his face as he said "I've had it Sesshumaru! I give up on trying to help Inuyasha! He won't let me and why should I anyway! He killed my father!"

Sesshumaru sighed as he said "you don't get it do you Miroku? Inuyasha only said that to keep you away from him cause he knew that you couldn't help him and thought you would get hurt by his inner demon. His anger toward himself won't be contained much longer and soon he'll kill again and nothing can stop him this time. Not even your sutras. Your father died from an intruder that came into Inuyasha's to kill him so he couldn't go on another killing spree. That was how your father really died."

Miroku was in shock... Inuyasha only said that to protect him. He already lost his family and his girlfriend he guessed that Inuyasha didn't want to lose his best friend either and said "is there anything we could do to help him at all?" Sesshumaru sighed as he said "sadly no we can't Miroku Kagome was the one who was able to suppress the transformations just from her presents to Inuyasha but with her in acoma... He'll transform no matter what... how dark were the stripes on his face the last time you checked on him?"

Miroku calmly said "they were pretty dark Sesshumaru... I think he's going to fully transform in a few days... unless Kagome wakes up of course." Sesshumaru nodded and said "go and check on him again we can't risk him transforming again! We can't or else he might not come out of it this time got that!" Miroku nodded and he ran out the door.

A Few Hours Later

Miroku was just arriving at the hospital where Kagome was and something shocked him. He could hear something coming from Kagome's room. Without a second thought he ran to Kagome's room. The elevator was taking way too long and Kagome was on the top floor. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could until he reached the top floor and ran to Kagome's room. Once he got there he was in shock as he saw Inuyasha fully transformed. He looked around and saw that the machines that kept Kagome alive were off for the power had went out.

That must have pushed Inuyasha over the edge and made him transform. Miroku was in complete shock as he said "Inuyasha you have to calm down please... You have to calm down I'm sure that they can save Kagome! You just have to calm down already I know your still in control." Inuyasha stared at Miroku with his blood red eyes that had tears in them. He weakly said "Miroku... Kagome's gone... She's no longer with me... it's all my fault..." Miroku calmly said "Inuyasha it wasn't your fault... The power went off you had no power over that."

Inuyasha calmly/shakily said "no but I should have ran right after her when Kikyo kissed me. I- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed out in pain as his inner demon tried to take control over him. Miroku could only stand and watch.

Inuyasha stopped screaming and it was replaced by a dark evil laugh. He stared at the monk and said "this time I will remain in control and nothing will stop me! I'm glad that girl is dead! She was holding me back! But not this time!" Than Inuyasha jumped out the window and Miroku was left in shock. Than he heard a faint groan as he turned around he saw Kagome waking up. He calmly said "Kagome you're alive!" Kagome looked at Miroku and asked "where's Inuyasha? Where is he Miroku!? He was here! I know he was I heard his voice!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Miroku explained everything that's happened to Kagome and this of coursed shocked her a bit. She thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her but he didn't... Inuyasha was trying to get her something from his locker and Kikyo kissed him! Not the other way around. Miroku grabbed the box off of the ground and calmly said "Inuyasha wanted to give you this. I'm not sure what it is but I think that you'll like it knowing him. He's always been great with gifts."

Kagome took the little box and when she opened it she gasped in surprise. Inside the little was a gold locket with a little red crystal in the middle of it. Than she saw a note attached to the locket and she unfolded it and read 'Kagome... I'll always love you. You are the light of my life for when I was in darkness. You brought the light back into my life when I was in the dark. You'll be in my heart now and forever for you are my true love and you always will be no matter what. Love Inuyasha.'

Kagome was touched by those words as she wiped on coming tears. Miroku looked out the window as he said "I have no idea on how we can help Inuyasha at this point... He might be too far gone this time..." Kagome put the locket around her neck as she said "maybe I can help him. He never left my side when I was out like a light and I won't leave him! Where would he go first Miroku?"

Miroku placed his finger on his chin and looked up thinking of all the places that Inuyasha would go to. Than it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sesshumaru! Last time Inuyasha tried to kill his brother and he must want to finish him off this time and he won't stop until he's good and dead!" Said a calm Miroku.

Kagome nodded as she said "than lets go! We already wasted enough time trying to think on where he could be!" Miroku sighed as he said "true but don't you think that you should change into some normal clothes first?" Kagome nodded and she grabbed a bag of clothes that was next to her bed. A few minutes later Kagome was in some blue jeans and a t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

Miroku calmly said "alright lets go Kagome! I'm sure we'll stop Inuyasha in time before he kills his brother." Than they ran out to Miroku's car and drove down the road to get to Inuyasha's house hoping that they weren't too late to save Inuyasha from himself.

They drove for what seemed like hours until they finally reached Inuyasha's house. Miroku could feel the dark aura from his car and they were only in front of the gate. Kagome looked out the window and saw that all the lights were on and she could feel Inuyasha slowly slipping away from her reach... She could feel him getting further and further from her reach... Kagome couldn't and wouldn't let this happen. She loved Inuyasha and she wouldn't give up on him! Not now not ever!

Miroku and Kagome got out of their car and they slowly walked up to the house. They could hear what was going on slightly... It was like that they were inside watching and they could hear the blood bath. As soon as they reached the door... Kagome slowly reached for it and once they got in... They were shocked. Standing over two bodies was Inuyasha with the biggest smirk possible.

He calmly said "looks like my brother has gotten weak over the years isn't that right Sesshumaru?" Sesshumaru glared at his brother as he said "why Inuyasha? Why are you doing this? Didn't you have enough of fighting when you killed dad and your mom? If they saw you know they'd be very disappointed in you."

Inuyasha could only keep smirking as he said "do you think I care? I don't care about anything or anyone! I only care for myself! You got that!!" Kagome walked up to him as she said "Inuyasha...?"

He turned around to face her as he said "so your awake now huh?" Kagome nodded as she said "Inuyasha... Please snap out of it... This isn't you! I know the real you and this isn't you." Inuyasha growled at Kagome as he said "do you really think that you could stop me? Ha that's a laugh nothing can or will save him."

Miroku looked at his friend as he thought _"this isn't good... the longer he's like that the further he'll be... Can Kagome save him in time? Or will we be too late to save him."_ Kagome didn't know what to do... The love of her life was slowly fading away from her reach and that very though made her eyes water...

As soon as her tears started to fall something triggered in Inuyasha's mind... He stared at Kagome as he thought _"she's crying... Why is she crying over me... No wait Kagome is crying for me... She wants me to come back but... I can't break free from control... I just can't break free..."_

Kagome kept crying as she said "Inuyasha please snap out of it... Please I don't want to lose you... I love you more than anything in the world... Please come back to me..." He could only stare at her but than he saw more of her tears and it made him feel uneasy...

Inuyasha walked up to her and wiped her tears away with his hand. Miroku was shocked as he saw that Inuyasha's eyes have slightly returned to normal. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as she asked "are you alright Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he said "Kago-" Before he could finish his sentence he moved back and held his head in pain.

Miroku was in shock as he said "Kagome... Inuyasha is still in there... He's trying to fight but he can't... His inner demon is too strong for him..." Kagome didn't listen to what Miroku was saying... All she wanted was for Inuyasha to be safe and sound... But she didn't know what to do...

Inuyasha glared at Kagome with his red eyes as he said "I'm going to enjoy this fight... Killing the girl that he loves with all his heart. Unlike me of course I don't have any feelings toward humans or anyone." Than he charged at Kagome and slashed at her with his claws. Kagome managed to avoid getting hit anywhere where she could have been badly injured. The attack hit her arm and she was starting to bleed badly.

Deep in Inuyasha's mind he screamed out to Kagome... He was like a dog that was trapped in a cage and couldn't get out... Seing this it made him hurt deep inside... He never wanted this... Never wanted to see the love of his life hurt by his hands...

Kagome held her injured arm as she said "Inuyasha I know that you're in there somewhere and trying to get out... The real you... The man that I fell for..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and all he wanted to do was to break free from his prison... But he failed time and time again...

Kagome yelled out to him "Inuyasha snap out of it please! I'm not mad at you anymore!" He looked at her than something caught his eye. Around Kagome's neck was the locket that he got for her... Kagome calmly said "Inuyasha... to you I'm the light of your life... I saved you from the dark once and I'll do it again."

He stared at her than he felt great pain in his head. Inuyasha was trying to break free and he was fighting with all his power to fight back. Kagome saw this and it brought on more tears. She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist trying to help him. He stared at her with his red/gold eyes as he slowly said "Ka... Ka... go... me..."

Kagome's eyes teared up more and she leaned closer and closer to Inuyasha until their lips met. Inuyasha was in so much shock but he returned the kiss as he slowly returned to normal. When they broke the kiss Kagome looked at Inuyasha's soft golden gaze and that told her that she got her Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha looked at her as he said "Kagome I'm so sorry... I never wanted this to happen... Can you ever forgive me?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him as she said "Inuyasha how can I not forgive you... I know that it wasn't you... I know you better than you think... That wasn't you that attacked me... I forgive you."

He smiled at her with the brightest smile he's ever given her. Inuyasha calmly asked "Kagome there's something I want to ask you something." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "what is it?" Miroku sighed as he said "uh I'm going to call 911 for Sesshumaru and Rin." Miroku left leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha calmly asked "Kagome... Will you marry me?"

She gasped as she cried tears of joy saying "I'd love too Inuyasha! I'd love to marry you!!" He smiled and they kissed again in a loving kiss.

**The next chapter is going to be the final one in Silent Words and Betrayle. As everyone knows even the best of stories must come to a end anyway until tomorrow and I'll have the final chapter up bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Months later was the time of Inuyasha's and Kagome's wedding. Everyone was invited... but not Kikyo and Koga for they tried to break them up when they found out about the wedding. But Kagome's and Inuyasha's love for each other was more powerful than both Koga's and Kikyo's plans to break the happy couple up. Inuyasha didn't have to worry about his inner demon controlling him anymore for he learned how to keep his anger in check.

Kagome was so happy for she was going to marry the man she loves with all her heart as for Inuyasha he was going to marry the woman of his dreams that he loves with all his heart maybe even more. Everyone knew that they were meant for each other from the very beginning from the way that Inuyasha was smiling when he was around Kagome.

Today they were going to be married and spend the rest of their lives together starting now and forever. But of course Inuyasha was nervous and beyond that. He kept thinking that Kagome wasn't going to show up or that she changed her mind and didn't want to marry him anymore and wanted to marry someone else. Miroku was his best man and stayed with Inuyasha trying to calm him down and so far it wasn't working.

Miroku calmly said "come on Inuyasha you've got to calm down. Kagome chose you remember she loves you. I could see it in your eyes. You'll be fine." Inuyasha looked at his friend and signd 'but what if she doesn't show up?' Miroku sighed as he said "don't tell me that you're so nervous that you're going to keep signing are ya?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he calmly said "but... What if she doesn't love me as I think she does? What if she just runs off? I love her Miroku if she leaves me... I don't know what to do..."

Miroku looked up at his friend and knew that Inuyasha was WAY beyond nervous and said "dude you have to calm down... I know that this is very hard to do but don't worry I'm sure that Kagome is still getting ready... I'm sure of it." Inuyasha looked at his best friend and took a deep breath as he said "alright... Thanks Miroku..." Miroku smiled as he said "well I'll be leaving you here and I'll come back to tell you when we're ready to start."

Than Miroku left the room leaving a very nervous half demon. Miroku walked to Kagome's room and knocked as he asked "it's Miroku may I come in?" A voice calmly said "yeah you can come in." He walked in and he saw Sango in a purple dress and asked "where's Kagome? Don't tell me that she ran away!"

Sango smiled as she said "no she's behind the curtain and she won't come out she's really nervous and thinks that she just won't come out." Miroku asked "well is she changed?" Sango nodded and Miroku walked behind the curtain and he saw Kagome in a red wedding gown.

He calmly asked "you ok Kagome?" Kagome looked at Miroku and said "I don't know... I'm looking forward to marring Inuyasha but... What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Miroku sighed as he said "you know what Inuyasha was saying the same thing about you Kagome. He thinks that your going to change your mind. In fact he's so nervous that he was signing... He loves you Kagome and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you trust me. He loves you more than he knows it Kagome."

Kagome could only smile as she said "thank you Miroku... You may be a huge perv at times but... You're a true friend. Thank you." Miroku gave Kagome a big grin as he said "well you should get ready Kagome. I have to tell Inuyasha that it's time for the wedding oh and Kagome... You look very beautiful."

Than he walked out of the room and walked back to Inuyasha's room hoping that he would be calm and ready for anything. Once he got to Inuyasha's room he saw that Inuyasha was as calm as he could be. Inuyasha saw Miroku and asked "well... Something wrong Miroku?" Miroku smiled as he said "don't worry Inuyasha Kagome is in her room and she's ready and trust me... You'll think the same thing that I told her. Anyway you ready?"

Inuyasha nodded and said "well I'm ready... I just hope that I can stay calm for this... After all... I do love her and I don't want to lose her at all." Miroku nodded with a big goofy grin and they both walked out and went to the wedding hall.

Inuyasha stood at the altar waiting for Kagome... his future wife... The suspense was killing him and all he wanted know was what Miroku said to Kagome... Than when the music started to play he saw someone walking up to him. At first he thought it was Kagome but when he got a closer look he knew that it really was Kagome but to him she looked like a goddess.

His only thoughts were _"she looks very beautiful..."_When Kagome walked up to him she gave him a small smile and said "hello... Inuyasha." Inuyasha could only smile at Kagome and they got on with the wedding.

* * *

**ok I'm not sure what goes on with a wedding so I'm just going to skip that part and go to the kiss alright... Anyway back with the story.**

* * *

The priest calmly said "I may now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Than Inuyasha turned to Kagome and she turned to him and they kissed with everyone giving out an "aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

To the Party!!

Everyone was dancing and having a wonderful time. Than everyone stopped talking when there was an anncoument. Everyone saw Sesshumaru holding a mic and he calmly said "I'll like to say a few words to the bride and the groom. I'd like to say that Inuyasha you've been through a lot of hard times. Like what happened to our father and your mother. You had a gaping hole in your heart and we all thought that nothing would fill it...

But that changed when you met Kagome. The love of your life. She saved you from the darkness that held it's grip on you for 13 years. I'm happy for you Inuyasha... Kagome when you first showed up to see if Inuyasha was alright. I had a strange feeling about you. Not a bad one... But a very good feeling that you would make my little brother happy...

There were lots of hard times for you both but you all got through them with out any troubles. I'm happy to say welcome to the family Kagome and thank you for saving my brother."

Kagome smiled as did Inuyasha. Everyone cheered for the happy couple and they kept going on with the party. Sango walked up to Inuyasha and asked "have you seen Miroku? I lost sight of him as soon as the party started." Inuyasha shook his head as he said "sorry Sango but I haven't seen him. All I know is that he said he had something planned before the dancing started."

Than there was a gun shot and everyone went to the floor. When Inuyasha looked up he saw that there was no one with a gun but the sound came from the speakers and Miroku was at the stereo and grabbed a mic. He calmly said with a smile "Ready, Aim, Do the Hustle!!"

Everyone started to laugh than when the music started playing everyone got to the dance floor. As did the happy couple. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she said "Inuyasha... I've never been so happy in my life... I love you." He smiled at her as he said "I love you too... I love you more than life Kagome... I never want to lose you."

Kagome nodded and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced. They spent the whole night dancing and from that moment on they lived happily ever after. Inuyasha's heart no longer had a hole for it was filled by Kagome's love for him and his love for her. Kagome found the boy that she fell for as a child and she couldn't be any happier.

The End


End file.
